


Luz y Amity en Majo no Tabitabi

by MrAlcorou18



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon), 魔女の旅々 | Majo no Tabitabi | Wandering Witch: The Journey of Elaina (Anime)
Genre: Amnesia y Avilia, Crossover de brujitas que nadie pidió pero era necesario, Elaina harem, Elaina x Saya y Amity x Luz es lo mismo, Elaina y Amity se llevarían muy bien, Elaisaya, F/F, Lumity, Luz y Saya también, tiene spoilers de ambas obras (incluyendo serie y novelas)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29407503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrAlcorou18/pseuds/MrAlcorou18
Summary: Con la astucia de las hermanas Eda y Lilith, consiguen robarle un portal a un guardia del aquelarre del Emperador.Luz decide tomarse unas vacaciones en su mundo aprovechando el descanso de las clases en Hexside, Amity también quiere ir con ella pero lo que no saben es que ese portal esconde un mundo distinto al que imaginan.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Elaina/Amnesia, Elaina/Saya
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco ví un fanfic de Majo no Tabitabi con Little Witch Academia, luego me pregunté...¿porque no uno con The Owl House?  
> No haré muchos capítulos para que esta historia tenga un final, ¡Espero que les guste!

“¿Enserio te tienes que ir?”.

“Si, sé lo mucho que hemos pasado juntas todo este tiempo pero mis días en este mundo ya se terminaron, Amity...”

“¡Pero todavía es muy temprano, quédate un poco más Luz!”. Amity tomó de las manos a Luz con lágrimas en los ojos.

“Prometo que volveré a visitarte...además sabes que me iré solo unas semanas de "vacaciones" verdad?”

“Si...pero espero que no estés mintiendo, no tengo pensando perdonarte por si no piensas volver”. Amity hizo un puchero cuando Luz le soltó las manos.

“Solo le mentire a mi madre con las vacaciones en el campamento, relájate”.

Luz se despidió de Willow y Gus respectivamente y luego se dirigió al portal, “Oye niña, traemos un recuerdo cuando regreses aquí”. Eda levantó la mano despidiéndose mientras golpeaba con el codo a su hermana Lilith para que hiciera lo mismo.

“¡Disfruten sus vacaciones!”. Luz caminó hacia el portal mientras se despedía.

“¡Disfruta tus vacaciones Luz!”. Todos gritaron mientras ella se dirigía al portal que la llevaba a su mundo.

Amity dió un bostezo triste mientras la veía marcharse, “Guah, ¿vacaciones sin clases?, ¿y sin Luz?...Esto será muy aburrido”.

“Aunque pensándolo detenidamente, me sería útil ir a acompañar a Luz, podré pasar tiempo con ella, podré conocer mejor su mundo y lo más importante...pasaré tiempo con Luz, me acabo repetir dos veces”. Amity comenzaba a ruborizarse de solo pensar en estar con ella.

“¡Luz espera!”. Amity corrió hasta dentro del portal para alcanzarla.

“¡Amity espera!”

...

“¿Amity?”.

Luz sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró para encontrarse a la chica peliverde, mientras la puerta se había cerrado.

“¡¿Ah?!...¡NONONONO!”. Amity intentó volver con su cara sonrojada y asustada pero ya era muy tarde.

“¿Que acabo de hacer?”. Susurró hasta quedar de rodillas en el suelo, la puerta que estaba delante de ella ya había desaparecido.

“¿Por qué me seguiste?”

“Quería preguntarte si podía acompañarte en tus vacaciones, pero parece que ya no será necesario responder...”. Amity suspiró enojada con un sonrojo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara.

“Sabes que siempre estás invitada, ya habrá tiempo de comunicarnos con los demás, lo primero será que busquemos donde está mi casa, parece que estamos de noche porque no oigo nada y esto está muy oscuro”.

Luz abrió la puerta con mucha felicidad pero todo cambió al ver el exterior.

“Esta no es mi casa...”.

La cerró y la volvió a abrir, Luz se quedó congelada, “Amity, este no es mi mundo...”.

“¿Cómo que no?, ¿no son esas personas humanos como tú?”. Amity le dió un vistazo al exterior y seguía confundida de a lo que se refería Luz.

“¡No!, es solo que no conozco esta ciudad, ni siquiera veo coches o edificios, solo veo casas pequeñas y calles de un pueblo como si estuvieramos en un mundo medieval!”. Luz comenzó a negar con la cabeza y creía que creer que todo era una broma.

Amity buscaba su pergamino pero había algo que lo impedía, “No puedo hacer magia”. Comenzó a entrar en pánico.

“Y aquí no hay señal...”. Luz que tenía el teléfono en la mano tampoco podía hacer llamadas.

“Estamos atrapadas en este lugar...”

...

“¡¿Cómo pasó esto?!”, Amity estaba enrollada como una bolita mientras daba vueltas.

“¿Me preguntas a mí?, ¡lo que debería preguntarme es porque entraste al portal!”.

Las mejillas de Amity entraron en llamas y se volteó su rostro hasta quedar en el piso para que Luz no la viera.

“¡¿No quería que te fueras ok!?”.

La habitación se llenó de un frío silencio mientras Luz seguía perpleja de las palabras de su amiga.

“Eso fue tierno...pero eso hubiese sonado más agradable si estuviéramos en mi mundo”.

Luz se paró del suelo y Amity levantó la mirada, “¿Adónde vas?”

“Tengo que saber dónde estamos, tal vez podamos pedirle ayuda a alguien y quién sabe si podamos encontrar la manera de volver a Las Islas Hirvientes, ¿vienes?”.

Amity decidió seguirla, pero antes de salir algo la detuvo en seco, “¡No!”.

“¿Por qué no quieres salir?”, Luz vió a Amity avergonzada y sus orejas estaban temblando, “¿No quieres que nadie vea tus orejas verdad?...bueno no hay remedio, ponte esto”.

Luz le dejó su sudadera de gato a Amity, “¿No te importa que lo use yo?...¡¿D-digo no te dará frío?!”, un sonrojo apareció en su cara.

“Descuida todavía está atardeciendo, además vivir en Latinoamérica te acostumbra a esto”.

“¿Latino que?”

...

Luz y Amity pasaron un buen rato caminando por las calles de la ciudad, iban tomadas de la mano ya que ambas estaban muy asustadas.

En su camino encontraron todo tipo de puestos, carruajes, hoteles, guardias, tiendas de armas.

Luz comenzó a susurrar mientras caminaba observando su alrededor, “El género isekai es algo que me gusta aunque no suela leerlo mucho, pero vaya que podría estar en un isekai...¿aunque antes ya no estaba en uno?”.

“¿De qué estás hablando?”. Amity tenía una mueca de confusión.

“Oh de nada”. Luz negaba con la mano nerviosamente.

Luz observó a Amity por unos segundos y se detuvo en el camino, “Luz, ¿Por qué me estás mirando así de repente?”, Amity se giró y al ver la sonrisa que tenía ella se cruzó de brazos parándose en el camino.

“Es que te ves muy tierna con esas orejas de gato, Amity”, una sonrisa dulce salió de los labios de Luz, haciendo que Amity volviera a sonrojarse caóticamente.

“Deja de desconcentrarte con tu alrededor, ¿quieres?”. Fue lo único que atinó a decir Amity antes de chocar con alguien de frente.

“Perdon yo...”

Al momento de recomponerse y mirar con quien había chocado, la capucha de la sudadera se destapó haciendo que el aire hiciera suaves cosquillas en las puntiagudas orejas de Amity y las revelara.

“¡POR FAVOR NO ME MIRE!”. Amity se escondió detrás de Luz tapando sus orejas expuestas al mundo.

“Disculpe ella...”. Luz no pudo continuar la frase ya que quedó boquiabierta al ver con quien había chocado Amity.

Giró su mirada para ambos lados para luego volver a mirar a la persona delante que estaba mirándolas con un rostro confundido.

“...¿Es usted una bruja?”. Un brillo salió de los ojos de Luz.

“Si, ¿necesitan algo jovencitas?”, una bruja de mediana edad cambió su expresión de confusión a una simple sonrisa, su cabello negro era tan largo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos.

“Queremos saber dónde estamos”. Respondió algo nerviosa Luz.

“Pues están en la ciudad de Celestial real”.

“Nunca había oído hablar de una ciudad como esa antes”. Amity estaba susurrando escondida detrás de Luz.

“¿No son de aquí?”. La bruja puso una expresión curiosa después de escuchar el susurro de Amity.

“Es que nosotras no conocemos nada de esto, somos de otro mundo...”. Trató de explicarse Luz.

“¿Hablan enserio?, si eso es verdad podrían decirme de dónde vienen?”.

“¿Conoce las Islas Hirvientes?”.

“Ohh...“. La bruja se tomó la barbilla mientras pensaba durante unos segundos.

“Creo haberlo escuchado en un libro, pero no tengo idea de nada más”.

“¿Podría decirnos dónde leyó ese libro por favor?, llegamos aquí por equivocación y queremos volver a nuestro mundo”. Luz juntó sus manos en señal de súplica y cerró sus ojos esperando la respuesta de la bruja.

“Antes de responder me gustaría saber cuáles son sus nombres”.

Las dos chicas se pusieron enfrente de la bruja.

“Soy Luz Noceda, vengo de la Tierra pero estuve pasando este último tiempo mi instancia en Las Islas Hirvientes”.

“Yo...soy Amity Blight, soy una habitante originaria de las Islas Hirvientes...¿podría por favor no decirle a nadie sobre lo que vió?”. Se acomodó su capucha en referencia a las orejas.

“Soy Fran, y no te preocupes querida, no pienso abrir la boca...ahora vengan conmigo y las ayudaré”.

...

Luz y Amity estaban en la biblioteca de una academia sentadas a ambos lados mientras la bruja buscaba en el libro.

“Que extraño...es como si hubiesen arrancado la página”, la bruja inmersa en su búsqueda pasando las páginas nuevamente en el libro, se acomodó el cabello mientras ambas chicas que estaban a su lado se lamentaban.

La página del libro estaba arrancada del mapa y su información, solo se podía ver el nombre de Las Islas Hirvientes.

Siguieron buscando toda la noche pero para su mala fortuna no encontraron nada.

“Pensé que ya no tendría que preocupar más a mi mamá...”. Una mirada triste rodeó el rostro de Luz.

“Quiero volver a casa...todos deben estar pensando en dónde me metí...mis amigos, mi maestra, mis hermanos, mis padres...”. Amity comenzó a entrar en pánico cuando nombró a los últimos.

La bruja los veía con lastima y quería hacer cualquier cosa por ayudarlas, “Realmente lo siento por no poder hacer nada más...pero no se desanimen, tal vez si van a otra ciudad puedan encontrar una manera de volver”.

“¿En este mundo hay más ciudades donde podamos encontrar ese libro señora Fran?”. Preguntó Amity.

“Si, incluso puede que encuentren más información de la que están esperando, ¡así que anímense!”. Fran asintió mientras Amity daba un suspiro tembloroso.

“¿En este mundo no existen los palismanes verdad señora Fran?”. Preguntó Amity.

“Ni siquiera esa palabra existe en este mundo...”. Fran se tomó los labios pensativamente.

“Es verdad, mundo diferente, diferentes costumbres”. susurró Luz con una sonrisa escondida de forma irónica.

“Bueno, ¿que tal si podría darnos unas escobas y unas varitas?”. Luz planteó esto sabiendo que ambas estaban estudiando en una academia, así que no será mucho problema en adaptarse a un diferente estilo de magia.

“Oh, ¿ustedes también son brujas?”.

El ojo descubierto de Fran se abrió más de lo normal después de escuchar las palabras de Luz.

“Estamos estudiando arduamente para lograrlo y graduarnos en la academia”.

“¿Academia?”.

“Si, ¡somos de la academia de Hexside, si nos graduamos nosotras podemos ascender al puesto en el Aquelarre del Emperador!”. Interrumpió Amity con una respuesta llena de emoción.

“¿Están seguras de que no quieren que yo sea su maestra para ganarse un broche y convertirse en unas brujas oficiales hasta que consigan volver?”

“No, ¡por favor necesitamos su ayuda!”. Ambas chicas miraron pacientemente ante el silencio de Fran.

“Claro porque no?”

...

Luz y Amity pasaron un mes bajó la supervisión de la maestra Fran. Amity pudo aprender fácilmente magia con la varita en comparación a Luz, que al ser alguien acostumbrada a usar glifos escritos en papel le costó adaptarse a la varita para conseguir hacer hechizos, pero un día logró encontrar una manera de combinar su magia de glifos con la magia de la varita.

Eso hizo incluso sorprender aún más a la maestra Fran, “Su manera de usar la magia en Hexside es mediante glifos en papel?, eso es interesante...”.

“De hecho Luz puede hacerlo de esa manera porque se le hace más fácil, en general solo tenemos que aprendernos el patrón del hechizo pero ella al ser una humana puede hacerlo de una forma diferente...con glifos escritos en papel”.

“Ya veo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo estás haciendo mal Amity”. Fran intentó no desmotivar con palabras de aliento a la chica peliverde.

“Siento que me vuelvo más poderosa, pero aún sé que puedo hacer mucho más y en especial quiero aprender a combinar mis hechizos de abominación con la varita”. Amity estuvo mirando fijamente su varita en la mano con un rostro lleno de determinación.

“Sé que lo lograrás”.

En cuanto a el manejo de la escoba, Amity fue la más experta y logró adaptarse fácilmente al vuelo, Luz tuvo más problemas, a pesar de haber manejado una vez el palisman de Eda le costaba mantener el equilibrio en el vuelo y se estrellaba algunas veces, pero después de entender el truco rápidamente le fue más sencillo el manejo.

Hasta que llegó el fin de mes, las dos lograron aprender lo suficiente para defenderse en poco tiempo y estaban preparadas para partir.

“Las dos me han sorprendido gratamente, Luz puede que no seas la mejor pero tienes trucos y habilidades que una bruja cualquiera no puede tener, algo que si llegas a enfrentarte a un oponente fuerte no va a esperar de alguien como tú, espero que sigas en ese buen camino y mejores tu habilidad en escoba”.

“Si”. Respondió Luz con una cara seria.

“Amity, has sido la mejor y por mucho incluso superando a todos mis estudiantes, tu habilidad en escoba es espectacular y como te has adaptado con el cambio de magia es simplemente maravilloso, espero que puedas lograr combinar tu magia de glifos con la de tu varita”.

“Si...”, Amity asintió suspirando seriamente con sus ojos cerrados.

“Incluso cada vez que te veo, me recuerdas a una gran exalumna que tuve hace unos años...”. Fran susurró y la veía fijamente, veía en ella la misma niña de cabello ceniza que entrenó hace unos años.

“¿Enserio?”. Amity abrió los ojos y arqueó las cejas de sorpresa.

“Si, me hubiese gustado que ella estuviera aquí en este momento, verlas a ambas en una batalla sería muy divertido, son tan parecidas...”. Fran miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa nostálgica mientras daba un suspiro.

Amity comenzó a negar con ambas manos, “No gracias, no me gustaría meterme en problemas con alguien”.

“Ojalá ella tuviera la misma actitud modesta que tú...”

“Señora Fran, le agradezco que se haya tomado el tiempo de enseñarnos a nosotras”. Luz para demostrarle su gratitud bajó la cabeza en señal de respeto.

“No fue nada, espero que no tengamos que volvernos a ver solo para saber que ya llegaron sanas y salvas a su mundo, cuídense mucho en su viaje”.

“Si, m-muchas gracias, maestra..¡digo señora F-fran!”. Amity tenía el rostro rojo haciendo que sus orejas bajarán de la vergüenza.

“Espero que el sombrero no delate tus orejas Amity, lo hice lo mejor que pude para tí”. Fran y Luz comenzaron a reírse mientras ella se tapaba el rostro con el tricornio verdimarrón.

“Bueno, ¡adiós!”. Luz fue la primera en partir de la escoba algo tambaleante pero luego recobró el vuelo.

“Gracias por todo maestra...¡digo señora Fran!, hasta pronto...”. Amity se montó en su escoba después de ese pequeño momento vergonzoso para alcanzar a Luz.

“¡Amity espera!”.

El llamado de Fran hizo que Amity detuviera su vuelo, se giró y ahí estaba mirándola.

“Si en tu travesía encuentras a una chica de cabello color ceniza con una túnica negra, un tricornio de tres puntas de color morado y un broche de bruja en su pecho, por favor mándale saludos de su querida maestra”.

Amity se quedó atónita unos segundos mientras procesaba sus palabras, “¿Se refiere a su exalumna de la que me habló?, ¿cuál es su nombre?”.

“Su nombre es Elaina, la Bruja de las Cenizas...”. Una sonrisa salió del rostro de Fran después de mencionarla.

“Claro, si llegó a verla prometo que le mandaré saludos de su parte”. Amity se despidió con una sonrisa y agitó la mano varias veces hasta que perdió de vista a Fran.

“Cuídense Amity y Luz, espero que no tengan complicaciones en el viaje...”

Fran estuvo varios minutos parada mirando al horizonte dónde se había perdido de vista a las dos brujas.

...

Amity voló hasta alcanzar a Luz rápidamente con su escoba.

En el cielo, dos brujas perdidas sin idea de adónde ir, decidieron volar por el mundo en busca de la respuesta para volver a Las Islas Hirvientes.

“Jeh, no puedo tomarte en serio mientras vas vestida como Azura...”. Amity veía con una sonrisa a Luz que iba vestida con el mismo atuendo de Azura.

“No puedo negarlo, estuve esperando este momento de poder representar a mi inspiración de bruja, si no lo hubiese hecho aquí lo más probable es que lo hubiese hecho en Hexside”. Luz le sacó la lengua y empezó a observar el traje de Amity.

“En cambio tú vas vestida de la compañera de Azura?”.

Amity asintió felizmente ante la deducción de la confundida Luz, “Azura no puede ir sola de aventuras”. A diferencia de Luz, Amity iba vestida con una túnica verde, un tricornio que tenía una estrella en el medio, mezclando el verde y marrón, los colores de su cabello.

“Deberiamos hacer un libro como...¡Las aventuras del Lumity!”. Luz comenzó a emocionarse mientras miraba el paisaje desde el aire.

“¿Lumity?”. Amity veía el reflejo del sol alumbrar a Luz como una estrella, mientras una mueca de confusión se mostraba en su rostro.

“Es la combinación de nuestros nombres, ya sabes”. Luz le guiñó un ojo y Amity se ruborizó un poco.

“Bueno, esperemos que no tengamos que hacer un libro entero, estoy deseando volver a casa ya...”. Amity concluyó mientras una sonrisa preocupada se tornaba en su rostro.

“Lo lograremos Amity”. La mano de Luz tomando la suya hizo que temblara un poco su espalda, pero viendo la sonrisa llena de ilusión que tenía, sabía que todo estaría bien estando con ella...


	2. Perdiendo la ilusión mientras cuento historias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity aprovecha la noche escribiendo en su nuevo diario, mientras la desesperación se hace más evidente ante la falta de información para poder encontrar una manera de volver a las Islas Hirvientes.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo querido diario...si, nunca quise decir eso por que eso significa que seguimos sin volver a nuestro mundo, de hecho hemos viajado y viajado por países y ciudades, pero a cada biblioteca que vamos solo encontramos el mismo libro con la página arrancada, desaparecida o simplemente no encontramos nada nuevo.

Luz ahora está descansando, ella sigue confiando en que saldremos de aquí, yo también confío pero...¿cuanto tiempo más tenemos que seguir confiando?, a todos los lugares que vamos pregunto a la gente si conoce algo sobre las Islas Hirvientes pero siempre me responden con un no o que busquemos información en las bibliotecas.

Investigué un poco sobre la historia de este mundo, pero me centré específicamente en mi práctica con la magia y he obtenido grandes mejoras, gracias a la ayuda de Luz pude mezclar mi magia de abominación con la varita, es decir que no fue necesario que llegara a usar los glifos en papel.

También se me hace fácil realizar pociones y hacer hechizos que no tuve tiempo de practicar en mis días con Fran.

Digamos que la magia en este mundo funciona completamente diferente a Hexside, pero ya logré a acostumbrarme a llevar una varita todo el tiempo.

Me he puesto a pensar seriamente sobre donde estamos, es increíble como algunas veces puedes encontrar lugares simples y normales donde todo es paz, o puedes encontrar lugares llenos de sufrimiento y cosas desagradables que nunca desearías haber visto.

También veo que esto de ir viajando es algo complicado, nuestro dinero es muy escaso y siempre tengo que estar buscando trabajos de medio tiempo para pagar nuestro hospedaje y la comida, aunque si la situación lo requiere nos embarcamos en misiones donde podemos ganar bastante dinero.

Pocas veces tenemos la oportunidad de comprar cosas que vemos interesantes, pero si es verdad que es frustrante no comprar todo lo que veas interesante.

Es extraño como en la mayoría de los países y ciudades las brujas son bien recibidas pero hay excepciones donde son despreciadas.

Voy a hacer un pequeño resumen de algunos sucesos que ocurrieron en algunos de nuestros viajes por este mundo...

[Una muerte anecdótica]

Ese día llegamos a una aldea pequeña que vimos, pensé que encontraríamos algo interesante pero solo era una simple aldea. Deambulamos por unas horas y después de ver que no había nada, le dije a Luz que esperara tranquilamente mientras yo iba a un puesto de comida.

...

Ella se sentó en un banco que había en la aldea, miraba tranquilamente como la gente iba y venía, hablaba y reía, Luz se estaba contagiando de eso mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Su rostro cambió cuando apenas había notado que a su lado se encontraba un chico sentado con un rostro bastante deprimente, en sus manos sostenía una extraña botella con un brillo dentro.

No quería ser insensible y molestarlo, pero la extraña botella le llamaba la atención y decidió saludar, "¡Oh hola!".

"Hola...", el chico respondió con una voz muy baja devolviéndole el saludo, Luz ya se estaba arrepentiendo de haber hablado.

"Soy una viajera, me llama la atención esa botella que tienes ahí, ¿me podrías decir que es eso?".

El chico miró su botella con una mirada melancólica.

"¿Esto?, ah es una botella de la felicidad"

Los ojos de Luz se abrieron de curiosidad al escuchar el nombre, "¿Botella de la felicidad?, umm, ¿podrías explicarme más sobre eso sí puedes?".

El chico le explicó a Luz que era una botella que contenía toda la felicidad de las personas, algo así como el recuerdo de las personas en sus momentos felices y los podía guardar con magia.

"¿Con magia?, entonces también sabes hacer magia..."

"Si, una vez hice una para dárselo a una chica..."

"Oh eso fue muy lindo, pero no es necesario que te esfuerces para contarme la historia si no quieres..."

El rostro del joven expresaba una ola de inmensa de emociones y soltó un suspiro ahogado.

"No, quiero poder desahogarme desde que lo ví y voy a contarte lo que ocurrió..."

Fue en un día como cualquier otro cuando el chico hacía la botella en el campo, su plan era dárselo a Nino, una joven chica que era una esclava contratada por el jefe de la aldea, que es su padre.

Él quería hacerla feliz, mostrarle que ella podría conseguir su propia felicidad y que siempre estaría para apoyarla.

Después de pasar un día muy ajetreado, el chico le dió la botella a Nino, poco después de ver todos esos recuerdos de felicidad, Nino rompió a llorar.

Eso hizo que el único hilo donde pendía las ganas de una buena vida para Nino desapareciera.

Cayendo el sol, cansada de todo, tomó un cuchillo y se apuñaló ella misma delante del jefe.

La botella habrá sido el remate y la que provocó que se quitara la vida.

Curiosamente también ese día una bruja de cabello ceniza con un tricornio de tres puntas había estado en la aldea.

"Entonces esa fue la historia... "

"Si".

Los dos llegaron al pequeño cementerio que había en la aldea.

Luz estaba mirando una lápida con el nombre de la joven.

"Por eso ya no soporto estar aquí, quiero salir y poder descubrir más lugares, también quiero mejorar con la magia...seguramente a Nino le hubiese encantado acompañarme".

Luz no dijo nada mientras su mirada estaba fija en la lapida, transmitía tristeza después de escuchar la historia, no sabía que decir.

"Por eso le pido por favor que me lleven con ustedes, solo dejenme acompañarlas hasta el país más cercano, se lo suplico señora bruja..."

Luz apretó los labios mientras miraba intensamente a la lápida.

...

"¡Hey Luz!, ¡¿Quién te dijo que te fueras a caminar por ahí sin decirme?!".

Justo llegué en ese momento algo cansada después de buscarla por toda la aldea.

"Oh pensé que te hice enfadar por esperar la comida y me habías abandonado en esta aldea, ¡casi me deprimo!". Yo llevaba en ambas manos un pan y solté un suspiro aliviada, con un rostro enfadado.

Le dí un buen regaño a Luz sin importar la mirada de los demás.

"Lo siento Amity, cambiando el tema...necesito hablar contigo"

Me pidió que acompañaramos al chico, acepté algo confundida pero cuando partimos de la aldea el chico me explico la historia como hizo anteriormente con Luz.

...

"¡Muchas gracias!".

"No es nada, solo ten cuidado y evita ser estafado".

"Por cierto, ustedes a dónde se dirigen?".

"A donde las respuestas nos lleve, digamos que viajamos en busca de encontrar un método para buscar un portal". Traté de no darle mucha importancia para no enrollar más el asunto ante nuestra despedida.

"Ya veo, espero que las respuestas que encuentren contengan mucha felicidad y alivio para ustedes".

"¿Por qué sigues llevando esa botella de la felicidad contigo después de lo que ocurrió?". El chico llevaba entre el brazo la botella y estuve observándola algo confundida.

El chico sostuvo la botella con sus manos y una sonrisa escapó de su rostro.

"Los recuerdos que tengo adentro de esta botella contienen todos los buenos momentos que viví con Nino, a ella le hubiese encantado acompañarme a ver esto juntos, así que pienso llevar esto a todos lados para poder siempre tener sus hermosos y felices recuerdos..."

"¡Adiós!, ¡espero que puedas convertirte en un gran mago!". Luz y yo nos despedimos del chico cuando llegamos a un nuevo país.

"¡Igualmente!, ¡les deseo buena suerte tratando de encontrar el portal!". Él sostenía la botella fuertemente mientras con una mano se despedía de nosotras.

[Flores venenosas que amenazaron a un país]

Llegamos a un nuevo país, pero este a pesar de ser bastante grande era muy tranquilo, incluso la falta de ciudadanos me resultó muy extraña.

Pasamos el primer día descansando normalmente en un hotel hasta que fuimos llamadas por órdenes del gobernante al día siguiente.

También llamaron a otra bruja de cabello color coral hasta los hombros, tenía un rostro bastante inocente en su rostro a pesar de la situación.

"Necesito que ustedes vayan y destruyan el campo de flores a las afueras del país, les daremos una enorme recompensa a las tres si cumplen con la misión".

El gobernante continuó, "El campo está lleno de flores venenosas, esto hace que las personas que no tienen magia se vuelvan locas y te controlarán, haciendo que vayas al campo para luego ser tragado lentamente".

"Supongo que para que mucha gente deje de morir y este país vuelva a estar más lleno necesita que lo quememos?"

"Exactamente".

Después de eso los guardias nos escoltaron hasta la entrada y cuando salimos cerraron la puerta.

"¡Cuando derroten al campo podrán volver a entrar!".

"Fufu, tal vez si nadie se da cuenta así pueda acabar con mi estúpida y aburrida vida de una vez...oh lo siento, ¿escucharon lo que dije?".

La otra bruja que nos acompañaba susurraba y reía para si misma, la miré extraña cuando escuché sus palabras.

Luz en cambio se quedó observando al campo de flroes desde el aire.

"Wow, si Willow también estuviera aquí seguro estaría muy asombrada por ver esto, ella seguramente estaría muy interesada en las plantas de este mundo y nos ayudaría mucho para estos combates".

Ví un montón de personas caminando de manera extraña al campo, caminaban como muertos, como en las historias de los infectados, pero como nosotras somos brujas tenemos la suerte de no infectarnos con estas flores.

"¡Oigan ustedes salgan de ahí!, ¡es una trampa!"

"Buen intento pero no nos van a escuchar". Tomé el hombro de la bruja alejándola de los demás.

"Supongo que esto explica la falta de población en el país".

"¿Luz puedes ver algo desde ahí arriba que nos de una idea para intentar detener esa cosa?".

Ella estaba tomando su barbilla pensativamente en el aire, le hice una señal ya que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos.

"No, pero parece que las flores se están devorando a las personas".

Luz lanzó un hechizo de viento hacia el campo, un aire escalofriante comenzó a invadir el ambiente después de eso, la otra bruja y yo hicimos lo mismo pero sin el mismo efecto, nada había pasado.

Parece que la única manera de lograr recuperar la conciencia de las personas es destruyendo el campo, es demasiado sencillo y estoy segura que algo va a ocurrir si hacemos eso.

El campo está lo suficientemente lejos del país, tengo un plan y si sale bien tomaremos de inmediato a las gente para llevarlos a el pais.

Nos juntamos las tres alzando nuestras varitas, una enorme bola de fuego se estaba formando para caer hacia el campo.

"¡¿Eh?!"

Me descuidé y algo me sujetó de la cadera, me jaló hacia el suelo y hice un grito asustada esperando a que me rescataran.

Luz intentó cortar las ramas pero al detectar que serían atacadas dieron zigzags para que falle, al ver que estaban usandome como escudo bajó la varita y chasqueo los dientes.

Intenté buscar mi varita pero ya mi cuerpo no podia moverse ya que fui atrapada, solo mi vision era lo único que no estaba enrollado de ramas y hojas.

Ya empezaba a perder la respiración, mis ojos comenzaron a ceder.

Las plantas me impedían gritar, me movía desesperadamente tratando de salir pero ya era imposible.

Iba a morir...

Comencé a sollozar y mis lágrimas salieron con mis ojos ya cerrándose poco a poco, los gritos de Luz fueron lo último que pude escuchar.

"¡AMITY!..."

...

La bruja cabello coral hizo unas cuchillas de hielo usando su varita y las lanzo hacia las ramas que estrangulaban a Amity, estas se rompieron haciendo que ella cayera al suelo. Luz estaba atenta a esta situación y logró atraparla antes de caer, esquivando todas las ramas y hojas que la perseguían.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?". La bruja acababa de amarrar a toda la gente dejandolos inmovilizados, "No resistira mucho la red, ¡yo sola no puedo con un campo entero, ayúdame!

Luz tenia en su mano un papel donde habia un glifo, lo puso en el suelo y lo pisó, inmediatamente del suelo salio una abominacion enorme.

"¡¿Espera, tú hiciste eso?!". La bruja estaba boquiabierta al ver a la abominación atacando al campo.

Luz aprovechando la distracción, dejó a Amity en el suelo y desesperadamente le gritaba y la movia para que despertará, "¡Amity, Amity tienes que despertar por favor!, ¡te necesito!..."

...

En ese momento abrí mis ojos y Luz estaba muy cerca de mi rostro, solté un grito y la empujé lejos de mí mientras cubría mi rostro sonrojado.

Nos subimos a nuestras escobas despues del pequeño trance que tuve y nos reunimos con la otra bruja.

"Tenemos mucha suerte que la gente sigue bastante lejos de llegar al campo, la red pudo aguantar lo suficiente".

Me gire extrañada a la otra bruja mientras las tres peleabamos con el campo de flores, "¿No puedes hacer otra red más grande?"

"Eso me costaria usar mucha magia aunque suena ridiculo y algo inutil ya que hablamos de una red, pero desde hace tiempo me cuesta hacer magia cada vez más..."

Si estuviésemos charlando normalmente y no en una pelea me habría gustado preguntarle que era lo que le pasaba.

Estuvimos varios minutos luchando pero no encontramos la manera de destruir al campo de flores, esto solo hizo que al estar intercambiando ataques, nosotras fueramos las más cansadas ya que el campo de flores también puede absorver toda la magia que viene de los arboles. Eso fue un pequeño dato que descubrí mientras leía algo del funcionamiento de la magia en este mundo.

Consideré la opción de huir de ahí, y no podíamos pedir refuerzos ya que en este éramos las únicas brujas que estaban en el país.

"¡Chicas tengo un plan!, pero por favor no se preocupen por mí, yo estaré bien..."

"¿Que está haciendo esa loca?", Me quedé congelada al ver a la bruja que me dió una enorme red, ir directamente hacia el campo, las flores se la tragaron de forma literal y ambas nos quedamos estupefactas ante la escena.

Pasó un momento cuando de repente todo el campo comenzó a arder en llamas, la gente estaba cerca de llegar y en ese momento los alejamos usando la red gigante que nos dió la bruja antes de sacrificarse.

Luz y yo no dijimos nada en todo el camino, dejamos que el campo ardiera y aunque quisiéramos, el fuego ya había consumido casi todo y ella seguramente estará muerta.

El gobernante nos recibió con los brazos abiertos cuando llegamos al país.

"¡Fantástico!, ¡déjenos agradecerles por su enorme cooperación!, por cierto...no falta una..."

"Se sacrificó por nosotros para escapar con la gente...", dije sin más rodeos.

Tomamos la parte que correspondía de nuestra recompensa, no quisimos tomar el restante ya que no sería lo correcto.

La gente que estaba encerrada en el país, la que salvamos nos agradecieron con mucha alegría y euforia pero nosotras solo forzamos una sonrisa, no estábamos con un buen ánimo después de lo que vimos.

Nos fuimos al mismo día, sin despedirnos ni nada, ya fue suficiente lo que pasó, desde ese día me di cuenta que en este mundo también puede haber muchos peligros esperándonos como en las Islas Hirvientes.

...

Lo que no sabían Amity y Luz es que después de que partieron justo de ese lugar, cuando pasaban por el campo calcinado, algo trataba de llamarlos desde tierra.

"¡Hey!, ¡por aquí!, ¡chicas estoy viva como les dije!"

La bruja había salido milagrosamente y estaba sin un rasguño por más extraño que suena, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro pero cambió por una expresión triste al ver que no la escuchaban.

"¡NO ESTOY MUERTA!, ¡ME HUBIESE GUSTADO MUCHO IR CON USTEDES Y QUE FUÉRAMOS AMIGAS!".

"Después de todo, no puedo morir ni queriendo...y ahora tampoco puedo volar..."

...

Fuimos bastante reconocidas por esto que ocurrió, pero en especial fue la bruja que se sacrificó para ayudarnos. Realmente todavía me siento mal por eso a día de hoy que estoy escribiendo esto y el día que lo lea seguramente me siga arrepintiendo de no poder ayudarla a salir de todo ese fuego, además parecía que estaba sufriendo por algo.

[Un país muuuuy honesto]

Esto es algo más que todo curioso pero que me gustaría contar.

Llegamos a un país al lado del mar, todo fue muy extraño desde el principio cuando los guardias nos hablaron de lo mierda que era su propio país, wow la verdad que sí lo era.

Ya dentro, la gente nos estaba haciendo la ley del hielo, no entendía el porque todos estaban tan callados.

"Oiga señor podría decirnos porque todos están tan callados en este país?"

"¿Señor?"

"¿Es que acaso son mudos o estoy en un lugar lleno de idiotas?"

El señor se giró muy enfadado hacia mí y no tuve la fuerza para hacer nada, estaba muy asustada.

Salí huyendo y Luz tuvo que defenderme, "Pido disculpas señor, ella suele ser demasiado honesta cuando da su opinión de la gente comúnmente, ¿acaso no ve esa cara?, seguro estará pensando que pobre niña más tonta, si tan solo fuera menos idiota como sus amigas y sus padres que la influenciaron..."

"¡¿Pero qué manera de defenderme es esa?!", Me devolví corriendo mientras le recriminaba chocando mi frente con la de una asustada Luz.

"¡AH!, ¡Perdón prometo que no quise decir eso de verdad!, ¡es como si hubiera algo que me obligara a ser honesta!"

"Yo no me la pasó diciéndole a todos que tú me gustas..."

En ese momento sentí que no debí abrir la boca, me quedé petrificada cuando se lo dije en SU cara, Luz me había escuchado con total claridad y una mirada de completa sorpresa apareció en su rostro.

"¿Yo te gustó?"

Mi cerebro estaba dando error y la sangre se me subió a la cabeza, ya que no podía huir porque estaría admitiendo mi verdad, simplemente respondí lo que ella quería.

"¡¿Qué?!, Nooooooo seguro escuchaste mal...¡Es mentira Luz si me gustas mucho!". Una extraña fuerza hizo que me retractara y le dijera la verdad, hablé tan rápido que ni yo misma me lo estaba creyendo.

¿Por qué ocurría esto?

Pues en ese país había algo que hacía que las personas dijeran la verdad en todo momento, por eso nadie hablaba en la calle.

Ah también mi sistema estaba teniendo un error o como diría Luz, un pantallazo azul, literalmente me quedé parada como una idiota después de decirle eso...así que me fuí corriendo de ahí.

...

"¿Entonces Amity Blight?"

Me quedé en el piso en forma de bolita y tenía mi rostro tapado con ambas manos, Luz estaba agachada a mi lado con una mirada pícara mientras aguantaba la risa.

"Esto me pasa por no informarme más y comprar un mapa de este estúpido mundo..."

"¡Tranquila no pasa nada!, no voy a enojarme por eso, no sabíamos que este país te obligaba a decir la verdad". Luz acariciaba mi cabeza y me puse más nerviosa.

"Dejamé probar yo también"

Se aclaró la garganta y gritó muy fuerte.

"¡ODIO LOS SHIPS!".

Menos de medio segundo pasó cuando...

"¡AY ES MENTIRA!, ¡¿COMO PODRÍA ODIARLOS?!, !LOS AMO CON TODA MI ALMA!...¡INCLUSO ME GUSTA MÁS QUE LA TRAMA LO SIENTOOO!".

Comenzó a llorar por una extraña razón que aún no entiendo.

"¿Ves Amity?, yo para ser honesta, creo que eres linda".

Se que esto lo estoy escribiendo, pero me quedé mirando a Luz con todo mi rostro ardiendo en llamas y no quise ni ocultarlo, incluso ahora que lo escribo estoy ardiendo otra vez.

"¿E-estás siendo honesta o solo estás mintiendo?"

"No puedo mentir, ni tú tampoco ni nadie". Ella me guiñó un ojo y sentí otro pantallazo azul en mi sistema.

"Pero ahora que lo sabes, ¿me odiaras por haberte dicho eso?, no quiero que esto entre nosotras cambie..."

Luz al notar mi presión en el agarre a sus manos, las tranquilizó y me mostró una sonrisa dulce.

"No Amity, yo tampoco quiero que esto cambie, de hecho nunca me habría dado cuenta de que estabas enamorada de mí, si tú quieres podemos tener una cita cuando tu quieras..."

"Me encantaría Luz..."

...

Al día siguiente la gente se amontonó a las afueras del palacio del rey, al parecer se acabó lo del tema de poder decir la verdad, me hubiese ahorrado la molestia que lo hubieran hecho antes de declararle mi amor a Luz.

"Señor, ¿usted sabe quién fue el que hizo que el rey cambiara de opinión?".

"Al parecer tres brujas destruyeron la espada del rey que era la causante de que todos hablaran con la verdad y lo hicieron recapacitar de sus actos, una era una chica cabello marrón que era muda, otra chica era de cabello negro y la última era una chica de cabello ceniza".

"¿Cabello ceniza?"

Me dispuse a buscar por todos lados cuando escuché esa información, por alguna razón creo que esa bruja me ayudaría si la encuentro.

Le pedí a Luz que me esperara y que podía comprarse algo, nos volvimos a encontrar en la plaza del país.

"¿La encontraste?", decía ella mientras se terminaba un cono de helado.

"No, por cierto cuando te manchaste la túnica?".

Soy algo obsesiva con la limpieza y el orden, no he tenido ningún problema con Luz ya que ella si lo entiende pero estos pequeños detalles tiene que mejorarlos.

"Ah debe ser cuando me distraje hace rato, resulta que ví a dos brujas, una era de cabello negro y la otra de cabello ceniza, se veían tan lindas juntas que no pude evitar decirles que se veían como una bonita pareja, la chica de cabello negro se alegró por el comentario...pero la chica de cabello ceniza se quedó mirandome muy extrañamente, fue en ese momento que seguro se me cayó algo de helado en la túnica jeje".

"¿A dónde fue la bruja cabello ceniza?".

Tomé de la túnica a Luz para que me contará todos los detalles sin importarme su expresión avergonzada.

"Iba hacia la entrada del país, tal vez ya se va".

Corrí lo más rápido posible hasta que al llegar a la entrada choqué con alguien más.

"¡Ahhhh no puede ser!...Disculpa estoy algo apurada". En ese momento no le presté atención a la otra persona, era una joven chica de cabello negro, tenía una túnica con dos broches en él, su sombrero era de tres puntas y se lo recogí del suelo.

La ayudé a levantarse rápidamente y mientras recogía mi sombrero ella estaba mirándome extrañamente, "Tus orejas son..."

Me puse el sombrero y le puse mala cara, aunque estaba avergonzada de que alguien viera mis orejas, sabía que seguir esto era inútil así que simplemente la ignore, "Olvidalo pero no se lo digas a nadie".

Usé mi escoba después de salir y no la encontré en las afueras del país, pero parece que ya se había ido, tal vez era mejor idea preguntarle a la bruja con la quien me había chocado hace unos minutos pero ya era tarde.

"¿Saben algo sobre una bruja cabello ceniza que estuvo aquí hace un rato?"

"Ah si, no le disgustó su estadía en nuestro país pero se fue, es una viajera así que suponemos que habrá ido hacia otro país".

"Ya veo, gracias por la información".

Volví a entrar al país después de investigar un poco con los guardias.

Decidí tampoco perder mi tiempo y tome a Luz para marcharnos de ese país el mismo día.

"¿Por qué querías encontrar a esa bruja por cierto Amity?"

"Fran me pidió que la saludara si la llegaba a ver, pensé que tal vez podría pedirle algo de ayuda a ella ya que es una viajera y puede que nos hubiera ayudado a buscar una manera de volver". No le tomé mucha importancia a las palabras de Luz mientras hacia una expresión de desgana con mi mano.

"¿Crees que encontremos personas que nos ayuden a volver?"

"Ojalá Luz".

"Ojalá sean brujas".

"Eso sería muy fantasioso". Terminé de responder.

Y así, el país de la honestidad desapareció por completo de nuestra visión mientras estábamos volando en nuestras escobas.

...

Bueno ya fue suficiente, es hora de dormir ya que mañana tendremos que poner rumbo a un nuevo lugar, en busca de respuestas para encontrar una manera de volver a las Islas Hirvientes.

Todo lo que ocurra lo anotaré aquí en el diario que pude comprar hoy, con el dinero de mi duro trabajo de medio tiempo.

Apagué la vela y cerré el libro, en la cama estaba Luz durmiendo como una niña, me acomodé cuidadosamente a su lado y me arropé con la cobija después de dar un bostezo.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo todos en Las Islas Hirvientes ahora, ¿nos habrán dado por desaparecidas o seguirán buscándonos?, ¿todos estarán bien?, ¿nos extrañan?, si tuviera energías probablemente no dormiría toda la noche pensando en ellos...pero estoy muy cansada, así que solo me quedará pensar que no se han olvidado de nosotras todavía y siguen pensando en rescatarnos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo escusa del porque estoy tardando algo en los capítulos...
> 
> Primero soy algo lento y para que mentir, algo flojo a la hora de pensar en todo lo que tiene que ir en la historia.
> 
> Segundo estoy leyendo la novela de Majo no Tabitabi y es de ahí de donde sale todo, así que pido disculpas si solo hay un capítulo al mes xD


End file.
